The Wolf I Will Follow Into The Storm
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: [Syaoran\Sakura.] On a night, Sakura reflects on her relationship with Syaoran and how it lasted for so long... And he's indeed the Wolf that she'll follow into a storm.


_I don't know what I had in my mind xD I was listening to "_ _ **The Wolven Song**_ _" (Priscilla's Song) from the game_ _ **The Witcher 3**_ _and I had this in my mind, just a little fluffy SyaoSaku for you :3 Something while I prepare Chapter 5 of "_ _ **The Jade Heart**_ _"_

 _Enjoy it :3_

* * *

 _The wolf I will follow into the storm_

I love him. I love him till the ends of the world and maybe also beyond, who knows… Onii-chan doesn't approve of him, he says that he is a spoiled brat. Even when I said that he's always there… ready to make a shield out of his body to protect me from the dangers that I had faced.

His amber-eyes… those amber eyes that I love so much…so captivating and hypnotizing. I admit it, when I first encountered him, when I knew that he was staring at me with his fierce eyes. I couldn't help but shiver at the beauty of his eyes… Even if at the time, I was afraid of him, but his eyes I sensed something sweet and warm

I may be seventeen now, but… well… I feel like a little kid who is in love with a prince that exists only on cartoons. And I'm so in love with this prince on where I put my eyes on when I realized my feelings for my little wolf.

I'm lying on his bed with him and my head is put on his chest, I feel his heartbeat that is synchronized with my breathing and his own breathing. My fingers touch his chest… He's lithe, he's gorgeous… And… Oh gods forbid me for what I am about to say, and he's _mine._

A lot of beautiful girls where all around him, especially the ones that I lead on the cheerleading squad of the Seiju High School and lots of girls where drooling all over my Syaoran. But he chose me, he chose me to be his girlfriend… and had only the eyes for me, even after all those years after the capture of the _Nothing_ card. I couldn't help but smile at this though… We've been together for that long, since we were little…

It seemed like a fairytale, where I was the Princess and he was the Prince.

I place a kiss on his chest, where his heart was and I can feel that it was beating faster and faster. Maybe because he was dreaming of me or maybe for the kiss on his chest. I don't have a straight answer away right now but all I know is that when me and Syaoran are together, the world stops and the sands of time aren't flowing on its hourglass anymore.

When me and Syaoran are embraced to each other, our heartbeats are coordinated and again, it seems that the hourglass stopped once again, like I could control time, without using the _Time_ card.

When me and Syaoran are looking into each other's eyes, I drown into his beautiful amber eyes and he always says to me that my eyes are green as a clear ocean in autumn. God… I still remember the song that he once sang to me, whispering into my ears… I still remember the day when I asked Syaoran to sing for me before the play of Sleeping Beauty, where I was the Prince and he was the Princess. I think that it was in Italian but I can't remember correctly…

When me and Syaoran are kissing, I feel that the world is only ours and the time goes slower and slower, enjoying the taste of his lips on mine, especially when we can't resist each other during a class in school and we made some excuse to the professor to exit the classroom. Syaoran is always the first to say an excuse to him or her and after some minutes I made up an excuse and then… the magic arrives. Not the magic that we have each other individually but another type of magic… something _human_ and not _supernatural._

He always grabs my wrist and pushes me gently on the wall of the school's hallway and begins to kiss me tenderly, My fingers always tainted on his gorgeous chestnut's hair and his hands on my wrist and waist.

It's kind of a luck that Tomoyo went to High school overseas, I wouldn't have liked that she had to video-tape my kissing-escapades with Syaoran in the Seijuu's High School's hallway. But it doesn't mean that I don't miss her, she'll always be my best friend.

Damn… I'm getting embarrassed at saying this and my Onii-chan would kill me if he knew that thing that I'm saying. He doesn't know… That I gave my virginity to Syaoran before marriage. But I did it because I love him. Any teenagers on an hormones attack would do this but for sure under alcohol and doing that with complete strangers or for a stupid bet.

When me and Syaoran make love, it's tender and not rough, he always reassures me, asking me If I'm was hurt as the pleasure sweats were descending on my forehead and on my body. Love making was a ritual of love, like a dance of swans in a lake. He's always protective when we make love, he didn't want to go that violent.

Tonight, I had a love making session with him once again, my father and Onii-chan didn't knew that I am here, lying in Syaoran's bed, between his arms and I'm kissing his chest, and so didn't knew Kero-chan. Besides… he has blessed a possible union between me and Syaoran in the future…yeah.

They were both on good terms and he approved my relationship with Syaoran. They didn't insult each other anymore and I was glad about this.

Oh Syaoran…My Syaoran, you're so cute when you are asleep, and I hope you didn't woke up by my kisses on your chest, and I hope it didn't tickled you that much. I stop kissing your chest and I look at your face. So sweet and so peaceful when you're so calm and tender. I blink twice and smile as my hand goes to touch your eyelids and yet, you didn't wake up.

I sigh and I put again my head on your shoulder, smiling and closing my eyes. Feeling safe in your arms and your heartbeat is like a shield from my worries and so is your warm breath on my hair. I feel your lips kissing my hair and I can't help but smile in my state of drowsiness.

I hear you whisper _I love you_ through my hair and I can't help but feel so warm and so happy at those simple three words.

Syaoran… You're my wolf that I'll always follow into a storm… _Always_.


End file.
